


(You Don’t Have To) Say It Back

by Theoretically_Thursday



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoretically_Thursday/pseuds/Theoretically_Thursday
Summary: “Aren’t you... Going to say it back?” Bret’s heart was pounding out of his chest...





	(You Don’t Have To) Say It Back

“Aren’t you... Going to say it back?” Bret’s heart was pounding out of his chest. His ears were ringing with worry.

“Bret, I...” Jemaine took a step back. He adjusted his glasses, staring into his friend’s eyes. 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything. I just... I just wanted you to know.” Bret forced himself to smile, tears forming in his eyes. 

Jemaine sighed. “I’m sorry, man, I just- I mean I’m not-“

“It’s ok.” The curly haired man blinked away his tears. “I know you’re not.”

“Thank you for being open with me about it.” Jemaine bit his lip. This wouldn’t change the way he thought about Bret. Nothing could! Bret was his best friend... But it was definitely a bit of a shock.

“I think I’m- I think I’m gonna go out for a bit. I’ll see you later.” Bret announced as he made his way to the front door of their apartment. 

“Ok. Be safe.”

“Yeah.”

The door slammed and then... Silence.


End file.
